Vampire
'Facts' *Have fangs *Cannot go into direct sunlight *Dead Vampire bodies don't react like normal corpses, so establishing Time of Death etc is more difficult *Vampires don't tend to wake until full dark, unless they are quite powerful *Sometimes when asleep, a Vampire will still have a pulse or heartbeat *If a vampire bites a human, they can have limited control over that human *Normal vampire bites can be purified with holy water, usually this is over a period of several days, but it is extremely painful *Most vampires try to hide their coffins, but some like Nikolaos and Jean Claude, dont (Nikolaos out of arrogance, Jean Claude out of strategy) *A human who is turned by more than one vampire will rise as a revenant *Vampires can be created instantly (with one bite) if the vampire is strong enough *Becoming a vampire will not automatically turn you beautiful, no matter how much Twilight tells you it will... *Vampire's retain any pre-existing traits you had as a human, i.e. twitches, addictions etc *Vampires are legal in the US, but not most other countries (since two years before The Laughing Corpse) *America was the first country to legalise vampirism *If an executioner kills a vampire without a death warrant, then it is illegal *Vampires are citizens, pay taxes, abide by human laws etc *It's being debated in courts etc about whether things, such as staking a vampire is murder, or if inheritance etc is affected in terms of vampirism *Can move faster than humans *Are stronger than humans *Can use mind tricks to trick humans by making eye contact etc *Some have special powers, depending on their bloodlines *Newer vampires still seem human, after a while however they can learn to move silently or fly etc *Masters have strong ties to people they sire *Masters can have human a servant and an animal to call *Most masters have a specific animal they can control *Silver won't kill a vampire, but it can slow them down *Can heal themselves faster than humans, however silver will slow the healing down to human speed *Holy Water will burn them *If a blessed holy item is held by a true believer then it will light up when a vampire is present, it can glow to brighter than the sun *Other metaphysical creatures have some immunity to Vampire powers *When a vampire feeds on a human they can pass for human for a while (as they steal heat and warmth from their meal) otherwise they tend to feel clammy and cold *A vampire cannot drink a human dry, as their stomachs cannot hold that much blood, but a human can bleed out if a Vampire punctures them *A vampire's saliva has an anti-coagulant in it to stop the wound from healing over *Vampires can take blood from anywhere on a human body *Animal blood isn't good enough to sustain a vampire *Vampires eat breath mints to mask the smell of blood *A group of vampires is called a Kiss *Can give marks to humans to make them into human servants *It's illegal to kill a vampire without a warrant 'How to make a Vampire' Basically to make a vampire you need the following ingredients: *One Human *One Vampire *3 bites within a short period of time *3 nights of rest *DONE! When a vampire is being bound to a master (either after being sired by him or joining his kiss) he, or his human servant can bind them using variations of the following chant: "Blood of my Blood, Flesh of my Flesh, Two minds with but one body, two souls melded as one" This is also used with human Servants during a part of their creation etc 'How to kill a Vampire' The following ways are known to kill vampires: *Vampires are highly flammable, so fire will burn them to a cinder *Removing the heart and the head, and separating them *Take the ashes of a burnt vampire, and sprinkle them into a river *If a vampire does not feed properly, then they will slowly rot away Category:Vampire Category:Power